


Visions of Home

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, davenport week, i'm not gonna tag anyone else because they each have like 2 lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: Sometimes, when it’s late at night and no one can see him, Davenport slips out of the Starblaster and makes his way to an alcove on the empty planet and practices illusion magic.





	Visions of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of Davenport week: illusion/captain. The bit about the director of the iPRE is loosely based on the incredible fic Regulations by Pep_Squad_Levi!

Sometimes, when it’s late at night and no one can see him, Davenport slips out of the Starblaster and makes his way to an alcove on the empty planet and practices illusion magic. 

It’s all he can do, to keep nightmares at bay-flick his wrist, concentration, and try to conjure something long gone. Most nights he practices with objects and scenes that come from a world he’s not sure they can ever return to.

He starts small-he practices making the pen that sat on the Director’s desk at the IPRE.

***

Davenport stares at the pen clasped in his small hands before turning his attention back to the smiling leader of the IPRE. 

“Sign here,” she tells him, pointing towards a section of the paperwork he’s being handed that’s near the end. The paperwork for him to officially get his own crew.

Paperwork has never been so exciting.

His hands are shaking slightly, but he signs carefully at each place that is pointed at until the paperwork is finished and all that is left is finding a crew before he can go to space.

***

Davenport looks at the pen in front of him, and smiles sadly. He remembers the start of this expedition, how they all began with wide eyes and big grins. He’s glad that he chose such a strong crew, despite how short the mission was supposed to be, but Davenport still can’t help but wish his family had met somewhere else, somewhere they could be a family instead of soldiers.

Davenport shakes the thought out of his head. He’s going to make something else. Like…

Like a certain hat.

***

Davenport took the hat in his hands, running his fingers over the embroidered initials.

“I love it,” Davenport breathes out, smiling brightly, and his parents smile at each other and nod. He takes the hat, which reads I.P.R.E., and places it on his head. 

“We thought you might,” his mother says, placing a hand delicately on his shoulder, beaming at him. “One day you’ll be the best pilot the I.P.R.E has to offer.” His renny nods.  
Davenport shakes his head. “No, that’s you.”

His mother smiles at him, her eyes warm and loving. “I think, one day soon, it’ll be you, honey.”

***

Davenport looks at the hat in front of him, the strongest memory of his family that he has. They had spent all their life dedicated to the I.P.R.E., and he shared their fire. His renny had been a scientist, his mother a pilot, and he had always been learning from them. The I.P.R.E. and the mission wasn’t just his whole life- it was also the strongest tie he had to his parents, to his friends, to the people who raised him and the people who cared for him. 

He had lost the hat, years ago, but he still had the image of it seared in his mind.

Davenport was tired, but he figured one more illusion and then maybe he’d be able to sleep tonight. He thought through objects that may be important, but he had never been a materialistic person. 

And then he thought of the cup.

***

“What the fuck is this?” Davenport asks, holding the cup in his hand.

“Watch your goddamn language,” Lucretia deadpans and everyone giggles, including Davenport. 

“I made it,” Merle says, pride obvious in his tone. The twins simultaneously roll their eyes.

“You made the design,” Taako clarifies.

“We made the cup,” Lup finishes.

“And the design is only one word,” Taako points out. Merle laughs, shrugging.

Davenport looks back at the cup. It has a chip on the side of it, the handle is a little wobbly, and the cup has only one thing written on it.

“Why does this say “Mom”?” Davenport asks.

“Because you’re a mom,” Magnus says, as if this explanation makes sense. 

Davenport stares at the gift. “What am I supposed to do with this?”  
This time Barry answers. “Um, you put drinks in it and then you drink it out of there.”

Davenport fights back a smile. 

“I think,” Davenport says, trying to seem as serious as he can, “there’s no other option but for me to accept this.”

The team-his team-smiles.

***

Davenport looks at the lopsided cup he has made and he can’t help but smile and yawn. He heads back to the ship for bed.

***

And then he forgets.

***

It’s late at night on the moon base and Davenport keeps having nightmares, waves of static he can’t explain, so he decides to get up. His feet lead him to the outdoors, to a small alcove behind the main building of the base, and he sits there for a while, unsure of what to do, until his hands start moving without instruction.

And, on the ground, are the images of a pen, a hat, and a mug.

The pen and the hat have logos covered in the painful static, but he can still feel their importance, although he’s not sure why.

But the mug? It’s horrible, terribly crafted, poorly designed, and Davenport-

Davenport can’t help but look at it and smile.

Lucretia finds him the next morning leaning against the building, sound asleep, three objects made of illusory magic beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink, come scream about Davenport with me, and more information about Davenport week is at @davenportweek on tumblr!


End file.
